The present invention relates to coverings, for example, for floors, walls or ceilings, and particularly to tiles of sectional construction whereby the tiles may have different aesthetic features.
Tiles, particularly tiles formed of textile materials, are well known for use as coverings for floors, walls or ceilings. For example, carpet tiles are oftentimes the choice for carpeting because of their ease of installation and oftentimes ease of replacement. Tiles are conventionally formed from a continuous web which is cut to form the discrete tiles. While tiles formed in this manner have proven eminently satisfactory, the tiles typically are not capable of being formed or provided in a manner affording widely variable aesthetic features such as color, texture or patterns. Where tiles are desirous having different aesthetic features, tiles from two different lines or webs are often intermixed to form, for example, checkerboard patterns of different colors or textures. Carpet tiles formed of a plurality of segments laser-cut from different webs of tile material and adhesively secured to a backing to form discrete tiles are also well known, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,562. Plural tiles formed of high or low pile heights and of different colors, pile heights, naps or the like with cutouts and border sections are also known. For example, see PCT Publication No. WO 01/43925, wherein the cutouts remain attached to borders by bridging portions which are cut through upon installation so that the cutouts may be removed and swapped into other borders to form a pattern having different aesthetic features.